Daemos Whitemane
Former Commander of Confederate forces stationed at Fort Endurance and Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand, Sir Daemos Whitemane served as a stalwart pillar of the Light in the Order of the Silver Hand. Born in Hillsbrad, Daemos is unquestionably proud of his origins, however, he's has been known to make brash decisions if subjects involving his homeland are involved. Only recently, has his presence increased within the Kingdom of Stormwind. This is mainly due to his dealings with potential allies and sponsors for his personal crusade against the Forsaken in the Hillsbrad Foothills, however, he's been known to spend a fair amount of time conversing with comrades in the Cathedral of Light. Appearance & Armor Daemos, having dedicated his life to the service of the Light, has trained his body to the utmost limits as to better prepare himself for the challenges that lay ahead of him. He was built firm, yet possessed a certain manly elegance that spoke of noble birth. Plated armor adorned the mans body, brilliant hues of gold and blue standing out against the background wherever he went. The paladin's muscles, having grown used to workout that was walking around in a suit of armor, sat snugly against the plate. The man walked with grace and precision, never wasting a step on useless movement. He embodied an aura of warmth that seemed to radiate from his person, charming and charismatic are two words to describe the paladin. However, as he stood, the paladin squared his shoulders and shifted his feet apart, hands clasped behind his back and chin upwards, never once slouching. His posture was impeccable. The paladin's armor, adorned with elaborate designs and distinguishing colors, sat carefully placed over each vital spot. The armor itself consisted of many plates, each folding over the other, creating a vast defense for the wearer. Each plate measured only two inches in protection, giving the wearer some mobility should the occasion call for it. Underneath the plate, however, rested a somewhat thick layer of cured leather to protect the skin against abrasion and irritation. Resting over the mans armor, however, was a tabard of soft blue in which a silver fist was depicted, it seemed worn yet impeccably cared for. Resting at Daemos' side was weathered tome that had several runes and symbols carved into the leather bindings. From the paladin's girdle there hung a rosary, dangling haphazardly from the snug plating. Starting from his back, an elegant cloak of the purest blue flowed well past his shins and dangled mere inches from the ground. Completing the man's outwards appearance was an old claymore that sat strapped right above the cloak on his left shoulder, giving off a soft glow. Daemos' facial construction was as sturdy as oak, a strong jaw line that worked well with the impressive aristocratic cheeks and nose tied most of his features together whilst a broad forehead completed the collection. The only imperfection, for lack of a better word, which marred his handsome appearance were four claw-like scars that ran diagonally across his face. His hair, long and flowing, was a sandy blonde in color and matched well with his eyes. The hair itself was kept in decent condition, having roughness to it due to being exposed to the elements for long durations of time. The hair flowed well past the mans neck and down to the shoulder blades. A full beard, that worked it’s way around his mouth and up his cheeks, was likewise kept in decent condition. History: Birth & The Whitemane Line Arch WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Hillsbrad Confederacy Category:Paladins Category:Templars Category:Knights